film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Casting Notice
We are casting for a 5-min post-apocolyptic film called 'Nef's Run'. For more information, plesae send headshots/Resumes/Gear info to: filmpunks0@gmail.com -Film Punks NEF'S RUN Nefilia's Run aka 'Nef's Run' is a post-apocolyptic short film by the tampa-based guerrila filmmaking group 'Film Punks'. In a rural region of a post-collapsed America, a young woman named Nefilia survives growing her own food and by living in isolation away from the other remaing survivors. But the morning after a violent storm destory's her food supply, Nefilia is forced to leave the relative safty of her hidden home to go look for food among the other survivors. Film Punks is a Tampa-based group of guerrilla filmmakers who strive to make high quality films using inexpensive and improvised resources. CONTACT (Film Punks) *filmpunks0@gmail.com *813.421.5036 PROJECT FORMAT 'Runtime(Film)- '''Approx 5 Mins '''Production time- '''Approx 5 Hours '''Cameras- (DSLRs & Compatable Cams) Canon T2i, Nikon D3200, Nikon D600, '''DSLRs & Compatible Cams- '''Shooting Specs-' Full HD/24p/1 48th FR 'Picture Styles-' Neutral/Flat (Sharp 0, Contrast 0, Saturation 2) 'Shooting Style- '''Guerrilla, Handheld (MAX Stability), Mono Pods, Tripods '''Editing Platform-' TBD (probably Premiere Pro) CREW (Availible Possitions) This film will likely be shot in 1-2 days with around 5 hours of total production time. Most crew members will be covering camera angles. KEY cameras cover essentials character shots, and NINJAs fill in the cracks by filming any good shots they can think of and by assisting the KEYs when needed. -KEY 1 (Medium/Cowboy Shots) -KEY 2 (T3 Close Ups/T2 Close Ups) -KEY 3 -KEY 3 (Full Shots) -KEY 4 (ECUs) -KEY 5 (OTS/ POVs) -KEY 6 (Super Wide/Panoramic) - NINJA 1 (Fill Shots) -NINJA 1 (Inserts/Artistic Shots) -NINJA 2 (Inserts/Artistic Shots) Actors (Availible Roles) -Nefilia(Lead)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) -Old Man(Supporting)- Age(50s+) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Any) Scenes(2) Nefilia's only human contact while living in isolation from the remaing population. -Mat(Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) Mat leads his friends Caffy and Bart -Caffy(Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) Is a mamber of a small trio of herself, Bart and Mat. She is also Mat's signifigant other. -Bart(Supporting)- Age(20's) Ethnicity(Any) Sizes(Short/petitie prefered) The second member of Mat's trio. WARDROBE/ MAKE UP Old, faded clothes and shoes. Try not to overdo it. We're assuming that even after the collapse of civilization, people would want to preserve some of their humanity. Grooming is important even to wild animals, so when deciding what's approapriate, just imagine how hard it would be to maintain personal appearance without modern conviences like soap and a washing machine(deeps stains would fade but not disappear, and whatever wrinkles remained after you hung your clothes out to dry we would see). All the guys should have longer facial hair. Do your best! 'MAKE UP- '''Don't even worry about it. We want everyone besides Nef and the Old Man to look a hot, humid, well organized mess. We may spray your face with water or gatorate to make you look sweaty. Show up looking your saturday-morning-worst. '''Nefilia- '''Nef and the Old Man have done reletively well for themselves after the collapse. They are the ones who stockpiled supplies and growing seeds days before civilization failed. During the months of mass death, they continued to stay hidden from the dwindling population. Nef has supplies like soap and is able to maintain her hygene. '''Old Man-' The old man can dress quite comfortably. He grows his own food with Nefilia in a garden hidden in the forrest. KADE invisioned pants rather than denim and maybe some old suspenders. Think "Hershel" in season 2 of "The Walking Dead". '''Mat- '''Mat has an air of confidence about him that has made him a godsend for his two friends Caffy and Bart. He's been smart enough to figure out how to make his group survive collapse. We imagine that he would dress a little more comfortably than other survivors, in the form of: He may wear less protection or less layers. PROJECT LINKS -Project Documentation -Script